Bad
by teayunmin
Summary: Chap.4 UP! I was good on my own, that's the way it was. You was good on the low for a faded fuck, on some faded love. -Jungkook / BL! / Open requested pairing. / DLDR!
1. When I Was Your Man (MinYoon)

_**When I Was Your Man**_

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort.

Length: Oneshot.

Pair: MinYoon.

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Mentioned! JEON JUNGKOOK.**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I should have bought you flower;  
and held your hand.  
Should have give you all my hours  
when I had the chance."_

 _ **Flahsback...**_

 _Jimin super sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan makannya, mengabaikan keluarganya, mengabaikan berbagai hal lainnya, mengabaikan segalanya, mengabaikan kekasih manisnya._

 _._

 _Jimin memijit pelipisnya, dengan tatapan tak suka ia mengerutkan dahinya ke arah seorang namja manis berambut perak yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Jimin dengan nada dinginnya._

" _Aku hanya membawakanmu beberapa makanan ringan yang bisa kau makan disela-sela pekerjaan—"_

 _BRAKK_

 _Jimin memukul meja itu keras, memotong ucapan lelaki manis dihadapannya._

" _Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku sedang bekerja dan tak ingin di ganggu?" bentaknya._

" _T-Tapi kau sama sekali belum makan Jim—" suara itu bergetar._

" _Kan sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin di ganggu." Jimin menekankan setiap kalimat akhirnya dengan sedikit menggemerutukkan giginya._

" _Aku hanya membawakanmu makanan, ap—"_

" _MIN YOONGI!" sekali lagi Jimin membentaknya kasar dengan nada tingginya._

 _Yoongi menghela nafas, menahan cairan bening dimatanya yang siap keluar kapan saja. Menatap kilatan marah dimata Jimin lalu ia membuang makanan yang ia bawa untuk Jimin di tempat sampah di sisi kiri meja kerja Jimin dan berbalik pergi begitu saja._

 _._

 _._

 _Selalu begitu._

 _Jimin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Yoongi hanya ingin ia makan meski hanya sekali dalam sehari. Bukannya egois, tapi Yoongi hanya ingin Jimin mengisi perutnya, ia mengerti seberapa sibuknya Jimin tapi ia hanya ingin Jimin makan._

 _Bahkan Yoongi membawakan Jimin makanan yang bisa dimakan tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya. Tapi Jimin selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan, tak mau diganggu, sudah makan diluar, padahal keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu saja tidak pernah._

 _._

 _._

 _Pukul delapan malam, Jimin kembali ke apartment dan langsung membersihkan diri lalu bergegas ke tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menyapa Yoongi yang sedang memasak di dapur apartment mereka._

 _Yoongi datang ke kamar mereka dan tersenyum maklum, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Jimin. Namun hari ini adalah hari spesial mereka, hari jadi mereka. Yoongi tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu Jimin yang hanya bisa bersamanya di malam hari._

" _Jim..." Yoongi mengguncang lembut pundak tegap Jimin._

" _Hmm..." mendengar gumaman Jimin, Yoongi masih tersenyum maklum._

" _Jimin-ah, bangunlah aku membuatkanmu makanan..."_

" _Aku sudah makan bersama karyawan lainnya sebelum pulang tadi." Jawab Jimin tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun untuk sekedar menatap Yoongi._

" _Jimin..."_

" _Yoongi, simpan saja makanannya. Kan besok bisa kau panaskan kembali." Ucap Jimin cuek._

" _Kau lupa ya?" Yoongi berbisik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _Jimin membuka sedikit matanya menatap Yoongi, "Lupa apa?"_

" _Kau lupa ini hari apa?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin terbahak._

" _Tentu saja aku ingat, ini kan hari Sabtu tanggal 9, Yoongi. Aku tak mungkin lupa..." ucap Jimin kemudian kembali menutup matanya untuk tidur._

 _Yoongi mengangguk dalam diam. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan kembali ke dapur. Sesampainya di dapur ia membuang semua makanan favorit Jimin yang baru saja ia buatkan dengan susah payah. Ia tak tahu Jimin akan jadi seperti ini. Mengabaikannya. Melupakannya._

 _Yoongi berjalan kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Jimin duduk bersandar di bedpost sambil memejamkan matanya. Yoongi perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga ke batas dagunya dan menutup matanya, mengabaikan Jimin yang tak bergeming dari posisinya._

 _Yoongi jatuh tertidur saat Jimin mengecup pelipisnya,_

" _Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa Yoongi."_

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi sangat senang hari ini, pasalnya Jimin diberikan hari libur seharian penuh. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mereka berjalan keluar dari salah satu restoran yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka sejak awal mereka berpacaran._

 _Yoongi menggandeng lengan Jimin yang terlihat jelas sedang malas untuk meladeni Yoongi berjalan-jalan. Ini hari liburnya, dia ingin istirahat tapi Yoongi malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan._

" _Yoongi, kau mau kemana lagi? Aku ingin pulang, aku capek." Keluh Jimin pada Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengitari beberapa toko bunga. Yoongi tampak tidak memperdulikan keluhannya._

" _Jimin..." panggil Yoongi sambil berhenti ke salah satu toko bunga yang menampilkan beberapa deret rangkaian bunga di meja depannya._

" _Ada apa lagi?" Jimin mendengus sambil ikut melihat ke arah bunga yang Yoongi lihat._

" _Aku ingin itu..." ucap Yoongi sambil menunjuk rangkaian mawar putih yang diikat dengan pita cantik berwarna merah._

" _Astagah Yoongi! Kau itu lelaki! Lagipula aku sudah sering membelikanmu bunga dulu." Yoongi seperti tertohok mendengar ucapan Jimin. Sering katanya? Dia hanya membelikan Yoongi bunga sekali saat dia berulang tahun, setahun yang lalu._

 _Dan Yoongi memang lelaki! Tapi apa salahnya?_

 _Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jimin._

" _Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ya..." gumam Yoongi lalu bergegas ke mobil mereka diseberang jalan, Jimin mengikutinya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua hari yang lalu Yoongi menerima undangan dari kediaman Jeon. Jeon Jungkook, putra tunggal mereka akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun besar-besaran di salah satu club mewah di Seoul. Kabarnya mereka menyewa keseluruhan dari club mewah itu dan seluruh fasilitas di gratiskan bagi tamu undangan._

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang tertera di undangan itu. Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Hari ini dia akan pergi ke party bersama Jimin, dan karena ini ulang tahun salah satu sahabatnya maka sahabatnya yang lain pasti akan datang juga._

" _Jimin apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Yoongi. Yoongi sudah siap dengan bajunya; sesuai dengan dresscode untuk pesta malam itu._

 _Dan Jimin masih bergelung di bawah selimut._

" _Aku malas pergi, Yoongi. Kau pergilah sendiri..." ucapnya malas._

" _Tapi Jimin, ini ulang tahun Jungkook..." ucap Yoongi_

" _Ya, aku tahu Yoongi! Aku malas pergi, aku capek. Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? Lagipula kau membawa mobil." Ucap Jimin lagi sambil merapatkan selimutnya._

" _Kalau begitu aku takkan membawa mobil."_

" _Lalu kau mau berjalan kaki, begitu? Terserah kau saja."_

 _Yoongi langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia lelah jika harus berargumen panjang dulu dengan Jimin._

 _Ia menghubungi Hoseok; sahabatnya, untuk menjemputnya dan mereka pergi bersama._

 _Sesampainya disana Yoongi disambut meriah oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Karena ia satu-satunya yang selalu menolak jika diajak berjalan-jalan dengan berbagai macam alasan, padahal alasannya hanya satu; Jimin._

 _Tokoh utama pesta ini; Jeon Jungkook langsung merengkuh pinggang Yoongi setelah memeluknya lama, memberikan segelas champagne pada Yoongi lalu mengangkat gelasnya di hadapan semua tamu undangan dan melakukan cheers secara bersamaan._

 _Yoongi tersenyum senang dan rengkuhan hangat Jungkook dipinggangnya membuatnya merasa nyaman._

 _Pesta pun dimulai dengan meriah,_ disc jockey _didepan sana memainkan_ mixer _nya dengan lincah. Jungkook berbisik ditelinga Yoongi, untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Yoongi tersenyum ke arahnya dan balas membisikinya bahwa ia baik-baik saja._

 _Namun saat Jungkook bertanya tentang Jimin, Yoongi hanya diam._

 _Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Kau harus belajar melepaskan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak menginginkanmu, Yoongi."_

 _Yoongi tertegun sebentar lalu tertawa. Namun matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan cairan bening yang turun membanjiri pipinya. Jungkook segera memeluk Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajah menangis itu di dadanya, Yoongi meremat kuat jas Jungkook._

 _Sekali lagi Jungkook menarik perhatian para tamu undangannya, menyuruh mereka menikmati pestanya, lalu ia membawa Yoongi keruangan VVIP dilantai tiga._

 _Yoongi masih sesenggukan didalam pelukannya._

" _Berhentilah menangis, Yoongi. Tak ada gunanya kau menangisi Jimin." ucap Jungkook lembut sambil mengelus pundak Yoongi dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya._

" _Kau tak pantas bersamanya. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari si brengsek itu, Yoongi." Yoongi mendongak menatap wajah tampan Jungkook yang balas menatapnya penuh kasih sayang._

 _._

" _Kalau si brengsek itu menyakitimu lagi, kau masih memiliki aku, Yoongi. Datanglah padaku, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku takkan membiarkanmu dilukai siapapun, termasuk Jimin."_

 _._

 _Yoongi tak pulang dari pesta malam itu._

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback end**_ **.**

Jimin mengusak rambutnya saat mengingat tatapan dingin dan tajam itu tertuju padanya saat ia tak sengaja melayangkan tamparannya di pipi sehalus sutra itu. Jimin marah besar saat mendapati Yoongi pulang keesokan paginya dari pesta Jungkook.

Jimin hanya tak tahu, Yoongi ingin membicarakan hubungannya dengan Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apa ia masih ingin bersama Yoongi atau memilih jalan lain. Dan Jimin hanya menamparnya. Yoongi marah, sedih, semua perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Jimin juga tidak tahu jika di depan apartment mereka ada _Agera_ berwarna hitam mengkilap menunggu Yoongi. Mobil lelaki yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya; Jeon Jungkook.

.

Jimin berjalan keluar dari restoran langganan _mereka_ , lalu ia mendapati toko bunga yang pernah ia lewati dengan Yoongi, ia membeli seikat mawar putih dan kembali ke apartmentnya.

Namun tak ada siapapun disana. Ia menyimpan mawar putih itu di atas meja makan.

"Jika Yoongi melihat ini dia pasti senang." Gumam Jimin.

Namun ini sudah 6 bulan semenjak kepergian Yoongi dari hidup Jimin. Yoongi telah mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas dicintai olehnya. Jimin tak menyangka bahwa Yoongi adalah pengaruh terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Bisnis Jimin semakin maju. Namun apa gunanya itu semua jika ia hanya menikmatinya sendirian? Yoongi juga bukan tipikal kekasih yang matre. Jimin baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi hanya menginginkan sedikit waktunya.

Jimin menempelkan post-it berwarna merah pada seikat mawar putih itu.

 _I hope he bought you flower.  
I hope he hold your hand.  
Give you all his hours when he had a chance.  
Take you to every party  
and do all the things I should've done  
when I was your man._

 _._

.

 _ **END**_

 _._

.

 _ **When I Was Your Man**_


	2. Wildest Dreams (MinYoon)

_**Wildest Dreams**_

Rated: M / for mentioned of sex and anything bad.

Genre: Romance/One-sided/FriendWithBenefitsAU!

Length: Oneshot. / Drabble.

Pair: MinYoon.

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Some day when you leave me,  
I bet these memories hunt you around._

 _ **His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my rooms.**_

 _Yoongi memandangi wajah pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya erat setelah pergumulan mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Yoongi sungguh lelah, pria itu menggagahinya dengan nakal namun ia tahu dengan baik dimana titik sensitif yang bisa membuat Yoongi berada di cloud nine._

 _Yoongi mengelus pelan rahang tajam pria itu, Park Jimin –namanya._

 _Jujur saja Yoongi justru tak bisa tertidur jika dipeluk dengan erat seperti ini. Jadi ia berakhir memandangi wajah tampan Jimin. Yoongi mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan mengelus pipi pria itu, dan semakin naik hingga ke pelipisnya. Mengelusnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut._

 _Jimin mengerang dalam tidurnya, merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan mungil itu diwajahnya, Jimin membawa telapak tangan itu ke hadapan wajahnya lalu mengecupnya sayang beberapa kali._

" _Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, sayang?" suara itu serak, Yoongi hampir saja meledak mendengarnya._

 _Yoongi menggeleng pelan sambil membalas tatapan tajam namun tidak mengintimidasi itu._

" _Tak ada, Jimin. Aku hanya sedang ingin memandangi wajahmu..."_

 _Jimin hanya bergumam sambil terus mengendus telapak tangan mungil itu diwajahnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yoongi sambil berbisik rendah dan menjilati telinga yang sedikit memerah itu._

" _Jangan terus-terusan mengelusku sayang, aku jadi keras lagi, aku jadi menginginkanmu lagi..."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **I just wanna know if pain and pleasure are really exist..."  
"Nothing last **_**forever** _ **. But this is gettin' good**_ **now** _ **..."**_

 _Jimin mengelus pinggang Yoongi dan meremasnya pelan, sambil terus memberi kecupan manis di tengkuknya._

" _Ji-Jiminhh..." desahan halus mengalir dari bibir sehalus sutera milik Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum senang._

" _Ada apa, sayang?" bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi._

" _A-Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Jimin menghentikan kecupannya dileher putih Yoongi yang masih dihiasi tanda api dari Jimin._

" _Iya, sayang. Tenang saja, aku takkan lama..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Say you'll remember me...**_

 _Jimin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pub besar di sudut kota besar Los Angeles. Musik berdentum kencang ditelinganya. Begitu banyak mata kosong yang dikuasai nafsu sedang menari, mencari kepuasan._

 _Parfum jalang yang menyengat, membuatnya sedikit_ mabuk _dan_ pusing _._

 _Jimin duduk di sofa panjang disana setelah disuguhi sebotol Vodka keluaran tahun 1935. Jimin tersenyum nakal pada_ seekor _jalang yang mendatanginya dan duduk di pangkuannya dengan mini-dress berwarna hitam, kontras dengan warna lipstick dan high-heels yang ia kenakan._

" _Kau butuh sesuatu, hm? Tuan muda?" jalang itu mengecupi rahang tajam Jimin dengan bibirnya yang merah, membakar Jimin._

" _Entahlah. Aku akan lebih menyukai sesuatu yang gratisan, kitten." Jimin menyeringai di jenjang leher jalang itu._

" _Bagaimana dengan vice-versa?" bisik jalang itu sambil melakukan slow lap-dance untuk Jimin._

" _Hmm?" Jimin masih sibuk menodai leher jalang itu._

 _Jalang itu terkekeh pelan, "Kau tak perlu membayarku, master. Just do a one night-stand with me until tomorrow morning."_

 _Tak perlu mengeluarkan sepatah-katapun, Jimin meminta seorang petugas untuk membukakan satu kamar untuk Jimin dan wanita semalam-nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ **He's so tall and handsome as hell,  
he is so bad, but he does it so well."**_

 _Yoongi memeluk gulingnya dan tersenyum disana ketika mengingat kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia dan Jimin lakukan._

 _Ia sangat mencintai Jimin. Mencintai cara Jimin memperlakukannya, menggagahinya._

 _Namun sudah seminggu Jimin meninggalkannya entah kemana. Los Angeles bukan kota kecil. Ia mengikuti ide Jimin ketika ia berkata akan membawa Yoongi ke tempat yang aman, yang hanya ada mereka berdua._

 _Jimin bukanlah berandalan atau semacamnya. Jimin adalah anak orang kaya, pemilik beberapa perusahaan, namun ia tidak begitu ambil pusing soal takhta yang dimiliki orang tuanya._

 _Yang ia inginkan hanyalah; pain and pleasure._

 _._

 _Yoongi mengenal Jimin di bar, Yoongi adalah seorang bartender dulu. Jimin berkata bahwa ia sangat cantik dan menawan. Membuat nafsu menguasai Jimin dengan cepat dan perasaan ingin 'menawan' Yoongi-nya menjadi sangat kuat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **And he said, "No one has to know what we do..."**_

 _Jimin kembali ke pelukan Yoongi dua minggu kemudian, membawakan Yoongi banyak makanan dan pakaian. Yoongi tersenyum senang._

 _Jimin tak bisa menahan rasa_ lapar- _nya melihat Yoongi hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna putih tanpa apapun lagi didalamnya._

 _Malam itu Yoongi kembali mendengar suara familiar Jimin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, lagi, lagi, dan lagi._

 _Meski Yoongi sudah tau akhir dari cerita ini dari awal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **And we've had our very last kiss...**_

 _Seminggu lalu Yoongi mendapati Jimin membawa wanita di apartment mereka..._

 _Yoongi membiarkan Jimin melakukan apapun semaunya malam itu._

 _Hingga keesokan harinya, Yoongi menamparnya, memberi ciuman liar disetiap inch tubuhnya, meyakinkan bahwa Park Jimin hanyalah miliknya seorang, bukan milik orang lain._

 _Ia mengucapkan itu disetiap kecupannya. Bahwa Jimin hanya miliknya._

 _ **I can see the end as it begins...**_

 _Hingga mereka mencapai climax. Yoongi yang berada di atasnya, mengatur nafas kewalahan, ia mengecup pelan bibir Jimin dan berkata bahwa Jimin hanyalah miliknya._

 _Namun tatapan Jimin menolak._

" _Kau tahu bukan hubungan seperti ini yang aku inginkan, Min Yoongi..."_

" _A-Apa—"_

" _Kita tak saling memiliki, Yoongi."_

 _Jimin membersihkan tubuhnya dikamar mandi dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih mematung di atas tempat tidur._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Jimin kembali hanya untuk bertengkar dengannya. Have a rough-sex-night. Have a mad-sex dengan Yoongi. Melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya ditubuh Yoongi hingga ia yakin pain and pleasure is true._

" _You see me in hindsight. We're just tangled up every night."_

 _._

 _Hingga Yoongi kewalahan, ia membawa Jimin yang marah dan kalap kedalam pelukannya..._

" _ **Say you'll see me again...  
even when it's just pretends."**_

 _Yoongi membiarkan Jimin pergi, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dihatinya. Ia ingat bagaimana wajah itu, ciuman panasnya, ketika tubuh mereka menyatu, ketika Jimin membisikkan kata cinta yang tak bermakna apa-apa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Say you'll see me again...**_

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya di pub yang sama setelah dua tahun lamanya.

Pub yang sama, parfum jalang yang menyengat, para pencari dosa, dan kenikmatan, serta bartender cantik dengan kulit seputih susu bersurai _smoke-grey._

 _ **Even if it's just in your wildest dreams...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**


	3. I Love You (TaeKook)

**_I Love You_**

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/One-sidedFriendWithBenefitsAU!

Length: Oneshot. / Drabble.

Pair: Vkook / TaeKook / JiKook

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY!  
ALUR TIDAK JELAS!**

 **It's BTS TAEKOOK FANFICTION!**

 **PARK JIMIN! MENTIONED.**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You say, there's one night that I didn't remember._

Kim Taehyung –namanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan putus asa. Ada banyak hal terjadi dalam waktu sehari. Dia kehilangan semua hubungan yang di bangunnya dengan hati-hati bersama kekasihnya dalam waktu sekejap.

Dia ingin sekali menertawakan kebodohannya. Entah Jungkook –kekasihnya yang mempermainkannya, atau dia yang justru menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya itu. Taehyung ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya sendiri hingga putus saat tanpa sengaja mengumpati kekasih manisnya itu.

Tapi itu bukan keinginannya. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin tega mengumpati lelaki manis itu, tidak mungkin. Jangan sebut dia Kim Taehyung kalau dia berani mengumpati Jeon Jungkook. Dia takkan mungkin berkata kasar pada lelaki kesayangannya yang berbeda usia dua tahun di bawahnya itu.

Namun pemandangan yang selama ini Taehyung liat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuatnya _sedikit_ terbakar hingga ia tak bisa menahan lagi umpatan yang sudah bertengger di ujung lidahnya.

Pemandangan _mengerikan_ kemesraan kekasihnya dan seorang model **_tampan_** , Park Jimin yang selalu terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung sendiri. Taehyung harus menyebutnya apa? Teman? Sahabat? Selingkuhan? _Cih,_ _menjijikkan._ Tak bisakah si Park Jimin itu mendatanginya –melangkahi mayatnya— dan merebut Jungkook dengan cara jantan?

Lalu mengapa Jungkook menyelingkuhinya?

Apa Taehyung kurang tampan? Kurang kaya?

Apa satu apartmen mewah yang diberikan Taehyung di bawah nama Jeon Jungkook masih belum cukup?

Apa waktu yang Taehyung berikan kurang untuknya?

Apa _bed-service_ yang Taehyung berikan kurang _menggairahkan?_

Taehyung menggeram, mengubah posisinya, duduk bersila dengan sebatang rokok di bibir merahnya. _Pelarian._ Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh batangan tembakau mematikan itu. Ia mengacak surai merahnya kasar. Tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas panjang, ia menghisap rokoknya sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memarkirkan _fortuner_ putihnya di halaman depan rumah Jungkook. Apartmen yang Taehyung berikan kosong, Jungkook memilih kembali ke rumahnya karena pertengkaran mereka.

Namun Taehyung belum menyerah, lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Taehyung menginjak rokoknya yang telah memendek di halaman rumah Jungkook. Ia segera menuju ke lantai dua di depan kamar Jungkook setelah mengetahui dari ibu Jungkook bahwa ia tak mau keluar dari kamarnya selama beberapa hari.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, memanggil Jungkook dengan suara seraknya namun tak ada respon dari dalam sana. Taehyung memutar gagang pintu itu dan mendorong pintu bercat putih itu perlahan.

"Kook-ah?" panggilnya namun tak ada jawaban, Taehyung melihat wajah lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu tertidur dengan damai. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya membentuk ukiran senyuman kecil. Ia mendekati _malaikatnya_ itu dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Jungkook.

Taehyung menyisiri surai hitam Jungkook dengan jemarinya perlahan. Tersenyum ketika Jungkook menyamankan kepalanya di genggaman Taehyung, lalu menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap.

"J-Jimin?" cicitnya pelan. Bibir Taehyung membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Ia melepaskan jemarinya dari rambut Jungkook.

"Sayang sekali, aku Taehyung bukan Jimin." ucap Taehyung dengan seringai kecewanya.

"T-Tae-hyung? K-Kenapa kau—"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi kekasihku untuk _meminta permohonan maaf_ darinya?" Jungkook terkejut dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat Taehyung.

"Taehyung, ku mohon jangan bahas masalah ini lagi... bukankah kita sudah menyelesaikannya?" Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung yang masih duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang selesai Jeon Jungkook? Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku di bagian mana yang sudah terselesaikan?" Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Bagian bahwa kau dan aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, Kim Taehyung." Tegas Jungkook sambil berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung yang menguat.

"Jungkook-ah..."

"Tolong jelaskan padaku... apa yang kurang dari ku? Apa yang tak bisa ku berikan untukmu? Kau memiliki seluruh hatiku. Kau memiliki seluruh cintaku. Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan hubungan lima tahun kita ini Kook-ah?" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan genggamannya namun tak berniat menyakiti tangan itu.

"Karena... karena aku mencintai Park Jimin dari jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

Taehyung tak percaya dengan jawaban Jungkook, ia berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata itu namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau bukanlah _teman_ model itu, namun _kekasih_ nya?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Taehyung.

"Selama ini kau menatapnya, berbicara dengannya, jalan bersama dengannya bukan karena kalian teman lama atau sejenisnya, tapi karena kalian sepasang kekasih?" Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook. Aku tak bisa berkutik saat melihatmu memeluk Jimin di apartmen mu saat itu, kau berkata bahwa ingin pulang lebih awal dari kencan kita karena harus membantu ibumu, namun kau pergi bersama orang lain."

"Jimin bukan orang lain!" Jungkook setengah berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"A-Aku... aku sangat mencintainya. Dia meninggalkanku untuk karirnya di Itali, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merindukannya dan berusaha mencari _pelepasan_. Aku menemukanmu dan kau tampak sangat baik padaku, aku hanya menganggapmu seperti _kakakku, bestfriend with benefits_ , selama lima tahun terakhir aku selalu berpikir untuk mencari cara agar dapat tetap bisa bersama dengan Jimin dan tetap menjaga perasaa—"

"Baiklah. Jeon Jungkook. Aku tak perlu mendengar semua pengakuan kebohonganmu. Karena seburuk apapun kelakuanmu terhadapku, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sulit untu melepaskanmu, Kook."

"Taehyung-ah, ku mohon mengertilah..." Jungkook sama sekali tak membalas tatapan Taehyung.

"Kau tahu Jungkook, aku merubah kepribadian burukku yang melakukan _one night stand_ pada semua orang yang _membutuhkanku_. Aku mengubah diriku menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, dan aku mersa lebih baik. Semua tatto yang ku buat di tubuhku hanyalah pengakuan cintaku padamu, Jeon. Aku menyukai semua yang berhubungan denganmu, aromamu, senyummu, tawamu, caramu berbicara, bercanda, kecupanmu, semuanya. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa kau dan model itu ada hubungan khusus, aku hanya pernah bertanya padamu sekali soal itu," Taehyung menopangkan sebelah tangan dikepalanya.

"Sisanya, aku tak berani mengucapkan apa-apa padamu karena aku tak ingin kita hancur dan jadi seperti ini. Namun mendengar alasanmu tadi membuatku benar-benar hancur, Kook-ah. Kau tahu aku, aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Namun untukmu, untuk kebahagiaanmu, _I'll try to let my hand off of you, I'll let you go although you bring all of my love and spirit_." Taehyung menyisir surai merahnya dengan jemari kebelakang.

Di kedua pergelangan tangannya melingkar nama _Jeon Jungkook_ dengan tinta permanen. Seakan Jungkook telah memborgolnya, mengunci semua pergerakan hatinya.

Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menunduk sebentar sebelum menatap Jungkook yang telah meneteskan air matanya. Taehyung tersenyum, memegang kedua pundak Jungkook yang sedikit menegang karena sentuhannya dan mengecup pelipisnya lama, hingga Jungkook gemetar dan sesenggukan.

Taehyung mengelus jejak ciumannya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia mengelus pipi ranum Jungkook.

Jungkook balas menatap Taehyung dan menaikkan kedua tangannya di rahang Taehyung, membuat Taehyung lemas dan menuruti tangan Jungkook. Sebelah tangan Jungkook menyentuh piercing yang ada di alis Taehyung, lalu ia menyentuh tulisan _I'm always tired but never of you_ dengan tinta permanen yang melingkar seperti choker di leher Taehyung.

Lalu ia menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Taehyung yang lemah hanya karena sentuhannya. Taehyung yang ia tahu sangat mencintainya. Taehyung yang pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang _lebih_ daripada dirinya.

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Taehyung yang bertatokan namanya, terukir dengan indah tepat di atas tulang belakangnya. _Jeon Jungkook_.

Tak henti-hentinya ia berbisik kata _maaf_. Sampai Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama Jungkook bahagia.

.

.

.

Taehyung _akan_ baik-baik saja. Namun ia tak tahu, kapan ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi pertanda pasangan baru akan segera di satukan.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk berangkat setelah mengirim sepaket bunga, dan kartu ucapan;

 ** _"_** ** _Kook-ah,  
I've never hated the fact that I've ever loves you."_**

\- **_KTH_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wedding Invitation_

 _Park Jimin & Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

.

 ** _END_**


	4. Needed Me (TaeKook)

_**Needed Me**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Weed/Complicated/Reputation!AU

Length: Oneshot / Drabble.

Pair: TaeKook

Main Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS VKOOK/TAEKOOK FANFICTION!**

 **MENTIONED! PARK JIMIN & MIN YOONGI**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I was good on my own, that's the way it was.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You was good on the low for a faded fuck, on some faded love.**_

Taehyung mencumbu sesaat bibir ranum itu dengan nikmat. Ia tahu hubungan yang ia hadapi ini tidaklah berjalan dengan mudah, tapi setidaknya biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara _berbeda_ untuk sekali ini saja. Beri ia waktu berpikir sekali lagi.

Jungkook menyisir ke belakang rambutnya dengan acak menggunakan jarinya. Setelahnya ia kembali menyesap bibir yang baru saja mencumbunya dengan nikmat namun secepat kilat itu. Ia tahu ini tidak mudah bagi mereka.

Jungkook sekali lagi di tolak oleh Taehyung. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Ketika ia mulai menikmati keberadaan Taehyung, Taehyung justru menolaknya. Menolak keberadaannya. Menolak bahwa kenikmatan yang Jungkook berikan itu sama sekali tidak nyata. Ia menolak semua yang Jungkook beri ketika Jungkook mulai menikmatinya.

Hanya karena ia takut akan reputasinya. Ia takut jika tidur bersama Jeon Jungkook akan membuat reputasinya hancur, karena dia _gay_. Ia takut takkan ada lagi yang menerima dirinya sebagai seorang _aktor_ papan atas.

Padahal yang ia lakukan di luar sana adalah menghamburkan uangnya untuk wanita murahan di _lubang tikus_ pinggiran kota.

Takkan pernah ada kata _mudah_ di hubungan Jeon Jungkook bersama Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Taehyung menyangga sebelah kepalanya yang mulai pening menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya. Banyak _jalang_ menjijikkan bergelayut manja di sisinya. Ya, dia sedang berada di pub sudut kota yang tidak begitu terkenal namun lumayan mewah untuk sebuah pub _tikus_ seperti ini.

Ia baru saja bercinta dengan kekasihnya, dan sekarang ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di hubungan mereka. Taehyung tak ingin mengakui lekuk tubuh yang menggoda itu, bokong berisi itu, paha yang begitu seksi, dan desahan, teriakan, serta cakarannya yang membuat Taehyung mengerti seperti apa rasanya berada di _surga dunia_.

Taehyung menenggak segelas _vodka_ lagi dari sloki yang di berikan oleh salah satu jalang yang bergelayut manja di tangannya.

Ia menyulut rokoknya dan menghisapnya pelan. Sungguh, ini tidak benar.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, alisnya menyatu, ia bingung, ia marah. Kemana perginya kekasihnya itu? _'Kekasih, huh?'_ Bullshit.

Ia melajukan _lamborghini_ hitamnya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus v-neck hitam dengan jeans belel ketat berwarna biru muda serta sepatu boot kesayangannya. Di bangku penumpang sebelahnya ada _snipper_ laras panjang yang sudah ia kokang sebelumnya—siap tembak— yang selalu ia bawa keluar kota, jika ia merasa tidak aman, atau ia sedang tidak bersama Taehyung.

Tidak perlu bertanya soal kemahiran dan kelegalan Jungkook menggunakan senjata.

Jungkook kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan acak menggunakan jarinya. Ia sesekali mengumpat dan memukul stir mobilnya. Menyumpah serapahi kekasihnya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Lampu merah pertama dan kedua ia lewati begitu saja, lalu ia sengaja berhenti di depan sebuah cafe hanya untuk menyulut rokok Taehyung yang ia temukan di dasbor mobilnya dan menyesapnya. Lalu ia memperhatikan rokok itu sesaat dan tertawa, kemudian ia mendecih dan kembali menyesap rokok itu dalam-dalam sebelum mengepulkan asap yang lebih banyak dibandingkan rokok pada umumnya.

Itu bukan hanya rokok, itu ganja.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di sebuah pub tikus di pinggiran kota, Jungkook menggandeng snipper di tangan kirinya, memasukkan ponsel di saku jeansnya lalu menyesap ganja di tangan kanannya.

Pub tikus pinggiran kota, siapa yang akan melirik tempat menjijikan seperti itu? Orang-orang bermata merah dan jalan terhuyung takkan menyadari apa yang Jungkook bawa di tangan kirinya.

Jungkook menendang pintu kecil kumuh berwarna biru dihadapannya, lalu ia menginjakkan boot nya dilantai kotor penuh sampah, botol minuman, pecahan gelas, bahkan ada _pants_ disana, Jungkook meludah. Ia membenci tempat ini.

Bartender muda menyenderkan dirinya konter bar, menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman, tertarik pada apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

Jungkook balas menatap bartender bersurai orange itu dengan jijik, "Aku benci karena harus berbicara dengan orang sepertimu, tapi dimana ruangan VIP _lubang tikus_ ini?"

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu, _Sir?_ " suara merdu bartender muda bersurai orange itu membuat Jungkook mendelik tak suka. Pertanyaannya dialihkan.

Jungkook menodongkan snippernya dengan satu tangan ke hadapan bartender itu, "Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku."

Jika boleh jujur, bartender itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berpakaian bersih yang Jungkook lihat di _lubang tikus_ ini.

Bartender itu masih tersenyum, ia masih sibuk dengan minuman dikedua tangannya, tidak peduli pada snipper laras panjang yang bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah sering di todongkan sesuatu seperti itu... dan sebagian besar tak _berpelatuk."_ ucap bartender itu, Jungkook membaca tag namanya— Park Jimin.

 _Tuk_

Sang bartender— Jimin, membolakan kedua matanya. Sesuatu yang panas baru saja melesat melewati wajahnya, membuat beberapa helai rambut di dekat telinganya jatuh, ia menatap Jungkook lalu berbalik ke dinding di belakangnya. Peluru. Sebuah peluru.

Jimin membisu. Sebuah snipper laras panjang yang senyap namun mematikan.

Ia kembali menatap wajah Jungkook, mata itu berkabut. Ia tampak begitu marah. Jimin masih mematung, wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Membuatku mengulangi pertanyaanku sama dengan peluru kedua dari senjata tak _berpelatuk_ ku," ucap Jungkook dengan suara dinginnya sambil kembali mengokang snippernya.

Jimin merilekskan pundaknya, dan membuang nafasnya yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, "Lantai dua, pintu hijau, sebelah kiri."

.

.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas panjang di hadapan pintu berwarna hijau tersebut. Sekali lagi ia menyesap _rokok_ nya dan menendang pintu itu dengan bootnya.

Ruangan VIP _lubang tikus_ ini lebih teratur dibandingkan dengan lantai dasarnya. Ada banyak sofa dan jalang disana, ada sebuah panggung dengan tiang besi ditengahnya. Jungkook kembali menyesap _rokok_ nya. Disana juga ada tirai-tirai, tempat orang-orang meredam isu dan masalah mereka dengan para jalang menjijikan.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati bartender disana, bartender kali ini sedikit lebih atraktif dengan kulit pucat, surai kelabu, tatto di lehernya dan banyak tindik ditelinga serta bibirnya.

Kali ini ia tidak menodongkan snippernya, ia hanya diam memperhatikan betapa cekatannya tangan bartender satu ini.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, _kid?"_ ucap bartender itu yang Jungkook dengan sengaja membaca tag namanya –Min Yoongi.

"Kau kenal seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung? Ia bersurai merah dengan lensa mata yang berbeda dikedua matanya, kiri –biru dan kanan –merah. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Jungkook jadi sedikit lebih rileks saat berbicara dengan bartender ini.

"Tirai ungu ke tiga, ku pastikan kau tak ingin masuk karena ia sedang melakukan _ini_ ," Yoongi mengisyaratkan kata _ini_ dengan jari tengahnya mengetuk pantat gelas yang tertelungkup di atas konter barnya.

"Sialan." Maki Jungkook.

.

Jungkook menghempas tirai ungu itu dengan kasar, dan benar apa kata bartender—Min Yoongi tadi. Taehyung yang setengah telanjang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di lubang salah satu jalang disana, dan jalang lainnya sedang mencumbuinya.

Jungkook mengarahkan snippernya ke arah salah satu jalang disana dan menembaknya tepat di kepalanya.

Taehyung terkejut, ia menghampiri Jungkook setelah membersihkan tangannya di rok mini jalang disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taehyung menggeram rendah saat berbicara dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook menyesap ganja yang mulai memendek, dan mengepulkan asapnya di wajah Taehyung. Siapa yang tidak tahu maksud seseorang yang mengepulkan asap ganja pada _lawan mainnya_?

"Kau bisa memperkosa semua orang yang ada di sini," Jungkook memberi jarak dengan snippernya yang berada tepat di dada telanjang Taehyung.

"Tapi kau tak bisa berbohong, kau tak bisa mengelak, _that you needed me_."

"Jungkook..." Taehyung menahan snipper Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya dan menarik pinggang Jungkook untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu aku benci jika harus mengucapkannya..." ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jungkook dan sedikit meremas bokong padat itu.

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung setelah menghisap ganjanya. Snippernya ia arahkan pada salah satu jalang yang akan berjalan mendekati mereka. Jungkook menatap satu-satu jalang disana dengan ganas.

Satu persatu jalang disana menghilang. Hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook disana.

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu, Tae. Jangan buat aku terpaksa melukaimu."

"Jungkook, kau tahu ini tidaklah benar." Taehyung mengecupi permukaan leher Jungkook.

"Tidak benar? Bahwa kita adalah _gay?_ Kita semua ciptaan Tuhan yang terlahir seperti ini, Tae. Tak bisakah kau bersyukur?" Jungkook menggeram rendah ditelinga Taehyung saat Taehyung menggigit, menjilat dan menyesap kulit lehernya dengan liar. Meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Aku bersyukur. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu, Jeon. Tapi..."

"Kau masih memikirkan reputasimu?" Jungkook melepas pelukannya, memberi sedikit jarak untuk menatap wajah tampan yang terpahat dengan indah dihadapannya, mencari sebuah jawaban.

Jungkook tahu jawabannya.

"Tak bisakah kau melupakan reputasimu demi diriku? Mereka juga akan menerima dirimu meskipun kau _gay_ , Taehyung." Jungkook mengusap sebelah pipi Taehyung dan Taehyung mengikuti arah telapak tangan halus itu, ia memegang tangan Jungkook dan menciumi telapak tangannya, lalu ia tersadar ada rokok terapit di sela jari Jungkook.

Ia baru saja akan mengambilnya dari Jungkook, namun Jungkook menahannya.

Jungkook menyesap ganja itu dan kembali mengepulkan asapnya di wajah Taehyung.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan Taehyung. Kau cukup mengatakannya... kau ingin aku tetap bersamamu disini, atau kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Dimana kau mendapat ganja itu Jungkook?" Taehyung kembali merapatkan pinggang mereka.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku..."

"Kau juga mengalihkan pertanyaanku."

"Itu berbeda karena kau membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan bukan dengan jawaban." Jungkook menyesap ganjanya untuk terakhir kalinya, mengepulkan asapnya di wajah Taehyung untuk ketiga kalinya dan mematikan _rokok_ tersebut di dada telanjang Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesis sedikit terkejut dengan rasa panasnya yang tergantikan dengan lidah Jungkook. Ia tersenyum melihat bekas sundutan rokoknya dan sedikit menjilatinya sebelum menatap kedua mata berlensa itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku butuh pernyataanmu..."

"Jeon, jangan memaksaku melakukan ini."

"Baiklah. Jadi kau mau aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Jeon." Taehyung meremas kuat sebelah bokong Jungkook dan menampar sebelah lagi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu apa mau mu? _Tell me what do you want, what do you need,_ Tae." Jungkook mengecupi sepanjang garis rahang Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak bergeming. Ia mengangkat kedua bokong Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Taehyung. Snippernya jatuh di lantai dengan suara yang keras namun tak satupun dari mereka perduli.

" _Sayang_ , kau tahu aku terlalu hebat untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku tanpa bantuan siapapun, tapi kau... kau butuh diriku Taehyung. Kau butuh aku..."

" _You need nobody else but me."_ Bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, ia bertindak terlalu jauh untuk hal seperti ini, ia lebih memilih kehilangan pekerjaan daripada kehilangan Jungkook," _I needed you."_

" _I needed you, you have no idea how much i need you,_ Jeon."

.

.

.

 _ **You needed me.**_

 _ **END**_


End file.
